Amour de lycée
by Angel Wings 1995
Summary: A force d'espérer qu'il vienne, elle n'arrive pas à croire qu'il soit enfin là, depuis tout ce temps.


C'était un lycée comme les autres, dans une ville banale. Les élèves suivaient les cours, passaient leurs heures de libres à travailler ou s'amuser. Seulement, une de ces élèves là se retrouvait à chaque heure de permanence seule à broyer du noir, non qu'elle n'ait pas d'amis, simplement, elle préférait être seule. Elle trouvait toujours une excuse pour s'isoler, pour penser et pour écrire. Elle n'était pas la plus belle, ni la plus intelligente, juste une jeune femme banale manquant cruellement de confiance en elle. Elle rêvait souvent du grand amour, et s'imaginait avec celui qu'elle aimait en secret, élève de ce même lycée qui ne la connaissait même pas. Elle avait dû rêver à toutes les situations qui lui prouverait qu'il l'aimait, ou que quelqu'un l'aimait, parce que c'était ça son problème, aucun garçon ne voulait d'elle. Elle était toujours seule sentimentalement. Bien évidemment, elle mit cela sur le fait qu'elle était moche, grosse, timide au possible, rougissante dans n'importe quelle situation. Elle n'était pas sportive, n'avait pas de dons particuliers, elle n'était pas une élève excellente, elle ne voyait rien en elle qui pourrait la détacher du lot, ou du moins, lui montrer qu'elle était un peu spéciale. Toute sa famille avait reçut des dons extraordinaires sauf elle. Son père, sa sœur et son cousin étaient très intelligent et très sportifs. Sa sœur était également une artiste très douée. Elle, elle n'avait rien. Elle ne savait pas dessiner, elle ne savait pas bien jouer de la musique, elle ne savait pas bien travailler, elle ne savait rien faire de bien. La seule chose dans laquelle elle excellait, c'était rêver. Mais à quoi ça sert de rêver ?

Elle était assise sur les escaliers de secours métalliques comme à chaque fois. Elle pensait encore, s'imaginait forte, belle, puissante, intelligente… Elle regarda son portable, 10h50. Elle devra bientôt retourner en cours. Elle soupira et se leva. C'était cours d'anglais, le seul qu'elle avait en comment avec celui qu'elle aimait. Son seul problème, c'était sa timidité. Elle n'osait pas parler, et donc il ne la remarquait jamais. De plus, les groupes étaient très hétérogènes au niveau des compétences. Elle n'était pas très forte, il était presque bilingue. Elle soupira une nouvelle fois, pris son sac et se dirigea vers sa salle. Il était là, devant la porte, discutant avec ses amis. Elle se dirigea automatiquement vers les siennes et se mis à discuter tout en observant le jeune homme. Puis, le professeur arriva et ils entrèrent. Comme d'habitude, elle ne réussit pas à parler, comme d'habitude, il ne la remarqua pas. Pourtant, elle était juste derrière lui. Le temps passa ainsi. Toujours pareil, rien ne changeait.

Un soir, elle sortit avec ses amies en boite de nuit, histoire de se changer les idées et il faut bien l'avouer, ses amies avaient espérer qu'elle devienne moins timide. Sur la piste, elle se mit à danser comme une folle, oubliant tout, sa vie, ses problèmes, pour se laisser aller au rythme de la musique. Elle retourna alors en boite de nuit de nombreuses fois. Elle ne se faisait presque jamais draguer, et cela lui importait peu dans un sens, elle ne voulait pas que des pervers se mettent à toucher son corps, mais d'un autre côté, elle se sentait indésirable. Elle dansa, encore et encore jusqu'à ce qu'un jour, un homme s'approche d'elle. Il lui demanda son nom, ce qu'elle faisait ici puis ils dansèrent côte à côte pendant un long moment. Puis, elle se fit bousculer et arriva devant l'homme. Elle continua à danser comme si de rien n'était quand il mit doucement sa main sur sa hanche en hésitant. Elle se mit alors à sourire en se retournant pour vérifier qui c'était. Elle reconnut le jeune homme et se laissa faire. Trop heureuse d'avoir enfin taper dans l'œil d'un garçon. Plus la soirée passa, plus ils dansèrent serrés l'un contre l'autre. Après une énième bousculade, elle se retrouva en face de lui. Leurs regards se croisèrent et ils s'embrassèrent doucement. Ils continuèrent à danser en s'échangeant de temps en temps des baisers, ses mains toujours sur les hanches de la jeune femme. Mais, après des heures sur la piste, elle dut rentrer. Ils se dirent au revoir, elle rentra chez elle. Elle n'eut plus de nouvelles de cet homme.

L'hiver arriva, dans sa ville, il ne neigeait jamais mais la température pouvait être très basse en fonction des jours. Elle allait toujours dehors pour penser et réfléchir, comme il faisait plus frais, cela lui convenait, elle se rafraichissait les idées. Elle occupait toujours la même place sur les escaliers de secours. Elle réfléchissait. Elle était toujours la même, rien ne changeait dans sa vie depuis ce fol espoir, celui qu'un homme puisse l'aimer. Elle n'en pouvait plus, elle enfonça sa tête dans ses bras, et les larmes coulèrent. Pour une fois, elle aimerait tellement ne plus être seule ici, mais avec quelqu'un, qu'elle puisse lui parler de ce qui n'allait pas dans sa vie, qu'elle puisse lui dire qu'elle se sentait trop seule, qu'elle puisse tout raconter pour se libérer… Mais bien sur, personne ne viendras, personne ne venait ici… sauf aujourd'hui apparemment. Elle entendit des bruits de pas, montant les escaliers métalliques, quelqu'un s'assit à côté d'elle.

-Je me demande pourquoi tu reste seule pendant tes heures de permanence, à chaque fois… Fit une voix.

-Je me demande comment tu sais cela… Dit la jeune fille, déjà complètement rouge. Elle se cacha derrière ses cheveux bleu nuit.

-Tu évite la question... Je le sais parce que Shikamaru me l'a dit. Finit-il par répondre.

-Je me demande aussi pourquoi ça t'intéresse de savoir ça.

-Tu évite encore une fois la question que je t'ai posée en premier. Tu réponds et je réponds à la tienne.

-Peut-être que c'est parce que j'attends désespérément que quelqu'un me remarque.

-Et c'est qui ce quelqu'un ? Demanda le jeune homme.

-Joker.

Il soupira.

-Maintenant réponds à ma question. Dit la jeune femme toujours aussi rouge, mais surprise par son audace.

-Peut être que c'est parce que je t'aime bien.

-Tu dis toujours que tu ne me connais pas. Répliqua-t-elle d'une voix froide.

-A force de ne pas te connaitre et de te parler quand même, je finis par savoir qui tu es.

-Je t'ai raconté ma vie l'année dernière, et tu dis toujours que tu ne me connais pas.

-Joker… ?

- Tu ne t'en rappelle pas donc.

-Faux. J'avais peur que ça te mette mal à l'aise, vu que tu m'avais dit que d'habitude, tu ne disais jamais tout ça à quelqu'un… Comme l'épisode, de tes vacances à Kiri…

-Je… ouais… Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Je suis venue voir comment tu allais. Et comme tu as l'air déprimée, je m'inquiète un peu. Tu veux parler ? Demanda-t-il.

-Non.

-T'es sure ?

-Non…

-Alors, je t'écoute si tu veux…

Un ange passa.

-Je vois pas ce que je pourrais te dire, à part que je suis seule tout le temps, que ça m'énerve, et que je pourrais jamais te dire vraiment pourquoi parce que j'arriverais jamais à te dire que je… Elle se tut. Elle avait parlé trop vite, elle avait faillit lui dire ce qu'elle ressentait.

-Que tu quoi ?

-« This might be the last time we say good bye, this might be the last time we say good night… This might be the last time… » Chantonna d'un coup la jeune femme, d'une voix triste, cachant son visage rouge. Elle se leva subitement et partit en courant dans les escaliers. Il ne comprit pas pourquoi d'un coup, elle s'était mise à chanter cette chanson, par envie, ou par signification, il n'en savais rien.

Il la regarda s'enfuir, se demandant sans arrêt ce qu'elle avait faillit dire, avant qu'elle ne se taise. Il avait pourtant presque réussit à faire en sorte qu'elle se confie à lui d'un seul coup, comme la dernière fois, mais elle s'était reprise trop vite. Et puis, lui dire quoi à lui ? Il soupira, ne comprenant pas l'esprit féminin qui était tellement compliqué. Il descendit les escaliers, pour la remarquer sur une sorte balançoire, avec une structure ronde et un filet au centre, ce qui permettait de s'assoir facilement à plusieurs. Elle était allongée regardant le ciel. Il s'approcha doucement, l'entendant approcher, elle se releva et s'assit, lui tournant le dos. Il l'entendit renifler et la vit essuyer une larme.

-Tu voulais dire quoi ?

-Pour la chanson ? Elle m'est venue en tête comme ça… Et peut être parce que c'était la dernière fois que je parlerais comme ça. Dit-elle naturellement.

-D'accord, mais avant… Tu as dit que tu ne pourrais jamais me dire que tu quelque chose…

-Oh… Hem… Ben, c'est gênant et tu vas pas vraiment apprécier, alors je vais pas le dire…

- Dis-le-moi s'il-te-plait… Même si tu vas dire que tu me déteste, je t'en voudrais pas ! Affirma-t-il.

-Je… Non, tu voudras plus me parler après.

-Je te jure que non ! Aller, dis-le moi ! Insista-t-il.

-Je… D'accord. Céda-t-elle.

Il s'assit à côté d'elle, elle se retourna pour faire face à lui. Elle était encore toute rouge, mais il la trouva tellement mignonne avec ses rougeurs qu'il ne put s'empêcher de la regarder le plus possible. Elle se mit à jouer avec l'élastique qu'elle portait toujours autour du poignet, signe qu'elle était nerveuse. Le jeune homme patienta sagement, en l'observant, attendant qu'elle ait trouvé ses mots. Ainsi, une dizaine de minutes s'écoulèrent jusqu'à ce qu'elle se décide de parler.

-D'accord. Alors, ce que je voulais dire avant, c'est que je… heu… ben… hem… que je… je t'aime… Naruto… Chuchota-t-elle en rougissant et en baissant sa tête, se cachant derrière ses cheveux.

Le jeune homme sourit, mit ses deux mains autour de son visage, le releva et déposa doucement ses lèvres sur celles de la jeune fille.

-Moi aussi, je t'aime Hinata. Dit-il dans un sourire.


End file.
